clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:TurtleShroom/9
TurtleShroom's Talk Page. If you wish to speak to me, click that "LEAVE MESSAGE" button up there... PLEASE. Or click this. * Archive 1 * Archive 2 * Archive 3 * Archive 4 ---- WARNING: Due to unforseen circumstances, I can have NO SWEARING/VANDALISM/ANYTHING LIKE THAT on any of my pages. My parents forbid all things Walrus. No Walruses period. So many issues rise because of Walruses, and I may lose my job if my father reads Walrus stuff. Take it to someone else, the MOW was disbanded by Uberfuzzy. If ANYTHING Walrus, or ANYTHING that contains swearing or vandalism appears on my page and my father sees it, I MAY LOSE MY JOB FOREVER!! My father means business. For the sake of my job and existence on the Wikia Corporation, DO NOT POST ANY WALRUS WARNINGS OR ANYTHING WALRUS BASED OF ANY SORT, NO MATTER HOW BAD! Take it to someone like Triskelle or Bugzy, etc., someone who is NOT me. The MOW was disbanded by Uberfuzzy. If you respect me and my job, please don't inform me of ANY swearing or Walruses or Vandals, lest my father see bad things and make me quit my job. Yes. Don't question it, please do it. ---- Congratulations..... Congratulations on getting 4 archived talk pages. Speeddasher That quote on the main page was edited and he apologised twice.-- Sheepman!Wheeeeeee! 20:22, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Here's the pic you asked for...... I finished it. I hope that you like it. Speeddasher RE: Heard a saying from a wise man once; "You guys should convert the COC into a tree. That way you can all pee on it and mark your territory as you please" Funny how that wise man is also one of the main upkeepers in the banlist. As for my code, I still abide by it. People decide to follow the COC, that's their choice I'll respect it. You're a Catholic, I respect that (me being a Buddhist) I'm not rebelling against the COC at all, if I was I would be plastering articles in the Flame Forum Court House. I compared the COC with Wikia's guidelines, and I can say that I will become a better person / learn more from Wikia's code than the COC. Plus, the COC has caused enough trouble as it is, so I'm following Wikia code now. BugzyTalk 01:22, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Oh sorry about the religious confusion, hopefully I didn't offend you. As for the Court House (and I bet my bottom dollar that numerous people will agree with me on this) is that it was pretty much designed so that people could say "Ha, I'm better than you", I even removed my Wall of Fame off my User page because of it. I'm not even touching sysop or b-cat cause looking at the drama you guys cop, I'd prefer to lurk in the shadow, so to speak. As far as I'm concerned, good ol' rollback is the best staff rank you can get here. All Mafia "facts" are rumors. The Police know if they open their mouth, someone assasinates them. If someone in the mafia opens their mouth, someone assasinates them too. Pretty much, you need to live a street life to actually know about them. I'll go write some articles, but atm I wanna do some good ol' gaming. Gotta take a break every now and then. BugzyTalk 02:29, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Death Row Would you support me making the court house case to end all cort house cases? Basically, a death row case to destroy court. --'ZλPWIRE'The cake is a lie 13:02, 14 May 2009 (UTC) I give you permission I give you permission to use my character in any of your stories. Feel free to use him anytime you want. Speeddasher What do you want my character to look like in Busted!? Please, let me know, so I can get it to you right away. By the way, you write with such vivid detail! ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Hat_Pop Bunny Ears Rule!] 02:08, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Censorship Question Read a little bit about what you said, since I'm refusing to participate in Court (and my comment would be off-topic) thought I'd address this to you; I don't know what American swear words are, but according to where I come from, I didn't swear one little bit. Hell ain't a swear word where I come from, neither is , so may I ask why you censored those? BugzyTalk 16:04, 15 May 2009 (UTC) While on the subject of censorship.. I know, there are alot of language barriers. But, where can I find a list of different swears in America? I want to know so I can prevent myself from using them. I know "fag" is a swear in America, over here it is what you'd call a cigarrette. I also know "" is a swear in America, as well. --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] 20:10, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Okay, I'll google it to prevent myself from using them. --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] 20:17, 15 May 2009 (UTC) UNBLOCK ME. unblock me on cpw dangit, i wanna gloat to metal and his noob friend. BugzyTalk 20:56, 18 May 2009 (UTC) think you also gotta unblock this id too, #7346. thanks man. BugzyTalk 20:58, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Thanks I must thank you TurtleShroom, for promoting me to bureaucrat on the Club Penguin Wiki. You may be wondering why in the universe I'm saying thanks here instead of there, no? I'll answer that for you in case it ever pops up. I just don't want commotion and quitting happening just because of one promotion. When I was promoted to sysop there, Pingali Moi got incredibly furious with me, and proceeded to quit because of me, but thankfully she has returned. Now I'm just afraid of how users will react now that I'm a bureaucrat... But on a good note, I'm keeping the promotion a secret until somebody finds out. I give you my greatest of thanks, and I love the new nickname you've given me. HP... That's Awesome! ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Hat_Pop Bunny Ears Rule!] 01:27, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Sk8itbot was Hacked by Walruses Like MM hey turtle, this is |A old friend!, sorry bout being hacked, but Im under cover now from wikia, they dont beleve the true story!!! DELETE THIS MESSAGE --Samuke 19:18, 19 May 2009 (UTC) hey, If you want, I could be your servent! like, do the things regarding the w letter! your friend, Samuke! look, im upset, agent G is saying me and metal R lieing about our cusion!we aint!!!!! -- 21:49, 19 May 2009 (UTC) HELP A fake Triskelle, (Triskelle4) is DESTROYING the wiki with B-crat powers! They blocked Hat Pop for no reason, and hacked Triskelle3! Question May I be a rollback? I have 6 'For' votes and 0 other votes! Reply please. --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! SUPPORT ME IN THIS! 11:54, 21 May 2009 (UTC) IT Funny, I also want an IT job. Also, you'll have to learn Linux, because it will be usually the server. You may use Windows, but you'll need knowledge of both to become a good networking guy. --'ZλPWIREThe cake is a lie 14:25, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Bureacratship I would like to be one, seeing as I have a very high edit count, and former webmastership, but I am only a sysop and rollback. Can you promote me, even though the RfA are going to be closed? --[[User:Triskelle3|'''Triskelle3]] 19:35, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Gift Since I played with hat pop and got my puffle card used I made a pic for you I made it to where Tails and Clyde pushed hat into the speaker And I added the hats to the two hope you like it!!! Tails6000 23:54, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Winner You won the iCompetitions. You may add youreslf the winner template. --'Idoreconise' (My Talk here!/Moja dyskusja tutaj!) 14:18, 22 May 2009 (UTC)